inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lenalia Row/Archive 3
When leaving a new message, please make sure to have a subheading and to sign your name using ~~~~ at the end of your message. Thanks. Rowan Salazar [Talk] Licensing How do you do that?I've been away for awhile,so I missed somethings.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I'm getting it right.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tsugumi_screenshot.jpg Is it right now?--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think I got it.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think I see it.And what if someone used the just add photo button that you see when you go to a character page?--Hikaruyami-having fun* 23:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I see.I think that's everything.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 00:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Will do.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 00:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Small request Hi, Rowan! Big news! I finally overcame my timidity and wrote Kaguya's personality section, which I have been dreading (for good reason) and putting off for a very, very long time. In fact, my entire work on this wiki for the most part, and on Kaguya's article in particular, has been tied up because I had been waiting to write it. But, now it's done and I was wondering/hoping that you may look it over when you get a chance, since it is quite expansive and I want to make sure it flows well and makes sense and all that. I'm open to feedback and it would be much appreciated. Also, feel free to edit for small things like punctuation, spelling errors, etc. Thanks! :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Source Mode now i learn from infobox include manga and anime thanks for source mode by --JINIERULES 14:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sesshomaru and Rin Hello Rowan and thank you for the welcome message to Inuyasha wikia which has become my favorite wikia and anime recently. I am tracking the pages of Sesshomaru and Rin and before I joined I notice alot of 'debate' about the relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin as to what it was between them when it has been made clear by one character (Kagura) that it's a guardian/ward relationship and that of course Sessshomaru does care about Rin but didn't show it in a fatherly way though. I guess the point I am trying to make is can I post that in the trivia page of Sesshomaru's profile? Also I can't get in to edit Rin's page too how can I do that if it's possible? When you have the time can you tell how to go about doing these things. Thank you so much for your time and take care - Riva How do I go about making a signature to link my page? Thank you so much Rowan if I have anymore questions I'll let you know RinxXxSessh 16:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hi Rowan :) Would you be able to grant me rollback rights? I believe I know what vandalism/spam is and rollback rights would be of a great help to me. Thanks, Ryoga (talk) 11:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Rowan! :) Ryoga (talk) 03:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes I will, thanks again Rowan! Ryoga (talk) 11:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Awards I know this exists on Wookieepedia, and it existed to an extent during my tenure over another wiki; but do you think it might be a good idea to have an awards system? Either by nomination and voting or by individual discretion? See here for an example of what I'm thinking.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't really think about actually using them (not that we wouldn't, I just didn't give it any thought), I just thought we should have something like it or at least mull it over. And yeah, the achievements thing isn't very effective because it isn't retroactive. It would be like template things that you'd post on the person's talk page and then they could stow it in a subpage.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I can work on the templates. My semester is over so I'll have more time on my hands than I know what to do with it. I'll probably tinker with things as soon as I wrap up Kaguya's article. As far as visual mode goes, I don't know enough about it. Some people who aren't used to working with code might find the visual mode more convenient. I never use it myself, but I don't have enough data to make a definitive decision on whether or not it should be disabled. I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone. Some of our contributors even use monobook still, so they never have to deal with visual mode anyway. I would ask around. I wouldn't care one way or another if it was disabled, since it wouldn't have any negative impact on my editing, but I don't know about others.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Tenseiga Hey Rowan, I am hoping you can help me out out here I really screwed up on the Tensegia page I added a new picture of Tensegia and decided to make a few changes to the infobox when I don't know what I did to delete the infobox and the picture can you help me fix this I am really sorry I am still new to his and I want to apologize for it. I hope to hear from you soon. - RinxXxSessh 17:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Never mind Rowan, I fixed it. Sorry about all this. RinxXxSessh 18:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me change the licensing for the picture of Sesshomaru and Tensegia do I have to re-upload it and license it properly? Tell me or show me what to do before they delete the picture. Hope to hear from you soon - RinxXxSessh 00:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC)]] I just screwed up the Tensegia page again can you please fix I don't know waht to do. RinxXxSessh 00:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay Rowan, I need you to seriously fix this because I don't know where to put the liscening at and where I put it has totally screwed up the Tensegia page completely can you please fix this and if possible liscene the picture correctly? Because I don't know what to do and I don't want to screw up the page anymore. Thank you Rown RinxXxSessh 00:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay Rowan I did fix the Tensegia page but I still don't know where to put the template at. Can you please tell me where to put the template on the page properly so I don't mess up the page anymore. Please answer me back as soon as you can about this. Talk to you soon and take care Rowan. 01:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC)RinxXxSessh Hey Rowan, I FINALLY found out how to add the license/Fair use and put in. I am sorry for being a pain tonight and I hope that this makes it okay. Let me know and thanks for you patience and talk to you soon. RinxXxSessh 01:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay Rowan, Since I know how to do that now I will do it later this evening. Thanks for contacting me about this RinxXxSessh 18:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowan, I added in the other fair use rationale let me know if that does it. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 00:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rowan Rowan, there's something I need to discuss with you. Let me know when you're free and online and we shall discuss. Tc ;) Ryoga (talk) 11:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot, we live in different time zones. Would you be online Friday night (that is, Saturday morning in my place.) We'll discuss the issue on chat, what do you say? Ryoga (talk) 03:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, between 10:30 PM and 11:15 PM, EST, maybe? Ryoga (talk) 03:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay Rowan :) Ryoga (talk) 05:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowan I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you changes some of the texts in the Sesshomaru page? Earlier I put down "that he acted as her guardian and is extremely protective of her" which was true. I just want to know when you have a moment. Thank you RinxXxSessh 03:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sesshomaru Profile I think I can understand where you were coming from with rewriting over what I did but just so I can make a statement to make it sound fair and reasonable for others when they view the page in the future and make it sound believable, if you follow the series closely like me you never once see Sesshomaru act in a 'Fatherly Manner' towards Rin. He would be giving her advice and guidance and play with her but that so out of his character and it has been claimed by Kagura that Rin is his ward so that could be counted as proof. Let me know what you think, I am not trying to edit the page to my liking but just trying to make it sound like it did in the series is all. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 04:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) APOLOGIES My apologies to you Rowan because it showed up in a email saying that you changed it back to the original text from what I orginally put. Weird. RinxXxSessh 13:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Inuyasha Video Games Hey Rowan, Quick question was the Inuyasha video games considered cannon or not? RinxXxSessh 00:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Courtesy Message Hey Rowan, just to let you know I made a edit to the Sesshomaru page before I read the message fully. Sorry, it wasn't any major change to it. Hope that's okay. RinxXxSessh 01:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Need Help *Rinnie wiki by JINIERULES 02:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) that too bad anyway i got seven volumes of Rinne Re:Policy change I'm not sure that's necessary. It is a bother, but I don't feel like we need to prohibit it. If she were arguing on my talk page, then I could eventually consider it harassment and execute a follow-up action based off of that. But, as this is all going down on her own talkpage, it isn't really bothering anybody, and I of course retain the right to ignore her. On another note, despite the late hour, I thought that the meeting last night was good, in that we were able to assemble on late notice and discuss things. As you recall, I tried to put something like that together a few weeks ago, but it didn't work. I was thinking we could meet again, with everybody, not just three, and discuss wider issues. I could create a page for it and we could all add topics we want discussed during the course of the meeting. What do you think?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Something similar to this.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC)